Gasified particles are known in the art as particles that comprise a core material, which encapsulates a pressurized gas that escapes as the core material dissolves or shatters.
Popping candies and confections, namely, candies and confections that include gasified particles are known in the food industry, but not in the pharmaceutical art. The gas release of these products is based on exposure of entrapped gas inside the formulation with water or saliva. This mechanism results in gas eruption that is very quick and strong and gives tingling sensation and popping noise.
Effervescent pharmaceutical compositions for oral administration, such as tablets, capsules, and lozenges are well known in the pharmaceutical art. An effervescent pharmaceutical composition includes compounds which evolve gas by means of a chemical reaction between an acid and a base which takes place upon exposure of the effervescent pharmaceutical composition to water or other fluids. Effervescence is usually used to enhance drug dissolution and for taste improvement. Gas eruption is very slow and gentle.
The present invention provides popping pharmaceutical compositions, which are known neither in the pharmaceutical art, nor in the food industry.